Tactile
by WithDemonWings
Summary: As Kurt watches the other couples around him, he wonders why he and Blaine don't touch more often. He wants to, but he doesn't know about Blaine. He unknowingly voices his thoughts and gets an unexpected ally, and eventual Blaine cuddles.


_This was inspired by a conversation I had with a friend, she knows who she is and what the conversation was about. ;) It wouldn't leave me alone, so I wrote it tonight, even though I should have been working on some other stuff..._ _Oh look, it's so shiny..._

* * *

><p><strong>Tactile<strong>

_adj. 1) having to do with the sense of touch. 2) liking to touch others in a friendly way._

Kurt watched the other couples in the cafeteria. The girls sat close to their guy and maybe the guy would have his hand on her leg or around her waist. Or their thighs would be pressed together. Like Mike and Tina. She was leaning against him, laughing as he tried to throw grapes into her mouth.

He glanced at Blaine, who was having an animated conversation with Puck and Artie about some video game that had launched or was going to launch or something. Blaine was right beside Kurt, yet it felt like there was a canyon between them. For whatever reason, Blaine felt the need to keep a minimum of, like, 3 inches between them at all times, in public and at home.

Kurt was a tactile person; like Puck, who currently had his feet up on Artie's lap. How odd. He shook his head; he'd ponder that after he figured out this touch thing. He hadn't said anything about not liking being touched or touching others. He supposed people would get that vibe from him, but he thought Blaine was different.

Kurt liked to touch, to be touched. He had discovered that fact when he'd been with Brittany. He liked that feeling of belonging that he got when someone had their hands on him, whether it was when he was with Brittany or when he was dancing with someone.

Why wouldn't Blaine touch him?

Everyone stopped their conversations and turned to Kurt.

'I said something inappropriate out loud, didn't I?' he asked as he looked around at the shocked faces of his friends, he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

It was Puck that replied as he levelled a glare at Blaine. 'How can you not touch that?' he demanded.

'Noah,' Kurt started, wanting to explain.

'Not all touching is about sex, I know that,' Puck cut him off. 'Touching is about reassurance, knowing the other person is there, that they know that you're there.'

'I-' Blaine had no idea what to say. He had never thought that Kurt would want – need that.

'How can you not want to touch that soft, silky skin all the damn time?' Puck asked again, causing Kurt's already pink blush to darken.

'How can you not want to just touch?' Tina asked, with a bewildered look. 'It throws me off when I can't touch Mike. And there's just something supremely intimate when we're standing in line at the movies, and he's got his hand just here,' she reached over to touch the small of Blaine's back, causing him to jerk away from her hand.

'I didn't think…' Blaine offered, uncharacteristically lost. He searched Kurt's hopeful, worried eyes for an answer. They were blue today he mused, before he cautiously raised a hand and gently cupped Kurt's face and Kurt's eyes fell closed as he nuzzled into Blaine's hand, causing him to chuckle softly.

Kurt's eyes flew open and he tried to pull away, embarrassed and a little hurt.

'No!' Blaine blurted, reaching out to touch him again. 'It's just, you reminded me of a cat. I was sort of hoping to hear you purr,' he admitted with a blush.

'He thrives on touch,' Puck stated, with a knowing glance at Kurt.

Blaine moved so he could straddle the bench he was sitting on so he could face Kurt. He used both hands to gently cup Kurt's face, 'why didn't you tell me?'

Puck and Artie pulled everyone else into a heated conversation about their upcoming performance. It was bad enough that they were having this conversation in the middle of the cafeteria; they didn't need their friends listening in too.

Kurt tried to look away, but Blaine wouldn't let him. 'I don't know, I was just glad to have you.'

Blaine surprised Kurt by pulling him as close to his body as he could, 'do have any idea how hard it is to keep my hands to myself? How often I have to stop myself from just reaching over and touching your thigh, or your arm, or your neck, or to take your hand?'

Suddenly Blaine leaned in and gave him a quick, feather-light kiss. It happened so fast, Kurt wasn't even sure if it had really happened.

'Please,' Kurt almost whimpered. If he wasn't so lost in Blaine, he would've noticed Puck's sentimental smirk.

'They're going to have to pry me away with a crow bar,' Blaine stated with a blinding grin.

It started when they left for class; Blaine's shoulder never left his.

In glee, Blaine pressed his thigh against Kurt's and played with Kurt's hand.

After school, while they did their homework at the coffee shop, Blaine kept up a lively game of footsies.

That night, as they settled on the couch to watch a movie with Finn and Rachel, who was practically in Finn's lap, and Carole and Burt, who didn't curl up together, but had touched each other at every opportunity, Blaine surprised Kurt by pulling him against his side and draping an arm over Kurt's shoulder. Kurt snuggled into Blaine contently; Carole and Rachel giving him knowing smiles.

Burt and Finn, however, glared at Blaine. Not because he was touching Kurt, okay possibly because he was touching Kurt, but more so because he was showing them that he was with Kurt, even if they did know, but that he would protect Kurt. They were only trying to protect Kurt with their glares, Burt's a little more intimidating than Finn's but they both got their point across. _You can touch Kurt, but if you hurt him, you'll be in a world of hurt._

Blaine gave them both a charming smile, as he kissed the top of Kurt's head and rubbed is arm, Kurt practically purred as he nestled into Blaine's side. Finn blushed and turned his attention to Rachel, Burt's glare lingered until Kurt glared at his father.

Touching was high on the list of things that Kurt loved. Snuggling was a little higher on Kurt's list, Blaine was higher still. But he was pretty sure that snuggling with Blaine was at the top of that list.

Blaine shifted and Kurt slid his arm around Blaine's waist and gave a soft purr of contentment, as Blaine's hand softly stroked his back.

Now, if only he could figure out what was going on with Puck and Artie.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed! And don't forget to leave a comment on what you loved about it! ;) Please?<em>


End file.
